


Last Words

by beautifulconcordia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Without hope. Without witness.Without reward. Newly regenerated, the Doctor spends time getting to know herself all over again. Explicit for reasons.





	Last Words

Without hope. Without witness.Without reward.

Those words rang through her head as if in playback mode, but on repeat. She wakes from regeneration, dazed and confused. Looking at her hands, she watches as the residue of regeneration energy escapes from the tips of her fingers. She looks in a cracked mirror laid strewn across the console floor. The features softened, hair no longer grey, but blonde, and cut in a slightly angled bob. No longer wavy, but straightened. The Doctor frowns.

“Dammit, still not ginger. And I’d really rather my hair wavy.”

She looks down at her clothes, now tattered and torn from the burst of regeneration energy.”

“I do look rather fit in a suit,”she thinks to herself, admiring the look. The suit, although tattered and torn, it held up nicely still. She found new clothes though, courtesy of her new friends, but that would have to wait. In the meantime, she determined she would like a soak in the tub. She removes the jacket, revealing the dress shirt under a vest, complete with navy trousers. Unbuttoning her dress shirt, she finds her breasts, cupping them gently, she smiles. Her thumbs tease each nipples, as she gasps, pleasured by the gentle touch of her own hand. She runs her fingers against her own skin, noting how smooth and supple she felt. She removes her trousers, tossing them on a nearby chair. Admiring her newfound curves, the newly regenerated Doctor smiles. She was beautiful.

Turning on the water in the tub, she watches as it cascades down the ancient porcelain much like a waterfall. Testing the water, she dips a finger, noting it was warm. 

Searching for the bubble bath mixture, she finds it sitting near the claw of the archaic tub. Dumping the mixture, she watches as it collided with the running water, forming a foamy bubble laden bath. When it reached the level she preferred, she stops the water and slinks inside, letting the warm water relieve her tired muscles and the bubbles soothe her. 

“I like bubbles. Bubbles are cool,”she muses, batting one with her hand playfully. Sighing she rests her head against the edge of the tub, stretching her legs out. Her fingers trace against her chest. Circling her small, yet supple breasts she teases her left nipple with a flick of her fingers. Tracing downwards she loops back around and circles her right one, teasing the other breast as well. She cups them in her hands, her thumbs running in a circular motion against her now erect nipples, hardened from her touch. She gasps, whimpering softly. Her left hand continues the motion, whilst the right hand slides down her wet body, slipping between her thighs. Her fingers trace against her swollen clit, and she moans.

“Found it,”she mused, and continued the action. Slipping a finger inside, she mentally plans to get herself off in the tub. Slowly and carefully, she thrusts her finger inside,her moans and whimpers she attempts to mask. As she fingers herself, she thinks of Missy and River Song.

Missy would kiss her against the nape of her neck, cradling her breasts in her hands. She’s into the bondage, so she’d enjoy tying her up, putting a cloth in her mouth to silence her moans as she uses the dildo to fuck her so hard that she cries out, spitting the cloth out of her mouth. She’d bite her shoulder, leaving teeth marks. 

River was the opposite. River would kiss her lips,trailing her mouth gently against the nape of her neck. She’d make her way towards her collarbone, brushing her lips softly against them. The Doctor closes her eyes, smiling at at this mental image, her fingers continuing to thrust inside. She feels her wetness dripping down her fingers, the water helped with lubrication. Moaning, she claws the tub, thinking about how River would make her way down her thighs, caressing them gently. Her fingers would trace against the Doctor’s most sensitive area and she would whimper and moan like she is now. River would whisper sweet nothings as she laps against her swollen clit, proceeding to eat her out. She wanted to taste her. Pulling her legs up, she laps at the sensitive area her body turned on as she hears the moans of the Doctor against her ear. 

She thinks of this moment vividly,gasping loudly.

“Fuck,” she whispers, her fingers still inside. Her face flushes crimson, her body quivering and hungry for more, she continued the action, but with more fervor than before. It had been a long time since she had the primal urge to touch herself.

Missy would fuck her so hard that she’d dig her fingernails, causing Missy to seethe in great pain. She’d whimper, but hold back tears. Missy loved pain. She would be euphoric, moaning as the Doctor releases her from her clutches. She’d wear the scars of sex as a badge of honor.

“Say my name,” she seethes at the Doctor, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming.

River would continue to eat her out, tasting her against her lips. With each lap against her, she’d moan and grasp onto the pillow, her teeth biting the pillow each time. 

River leans upward and says,”Say my name,” gritting her teeth.

Focusing back to the here and now, she mouths their names quietly, barely audible to the naked ear. Pulling her fingers out, she screams in pleasure, then gasps, sitting up in the now lukewarm water.

Sitting in the tub, she lets herself catch her breath.

“A few more minutes,” she muses to herself as she slinks back into the water,content.


End file.
